Forgetting
by HeadedForHell
Summary: A Post Exit Wounds conversation between Toshiko and Owen. Spoilers for the ep. Please R&R. Will they ever be forgotten?
1. Alive Even After Death

I don't own Torchwood, if I did, everyone would be alive. Please R&R!

I was too upset by Exit Wounds to make it longer, sorry. This is a conversation between Toshiko and Owen, after they're both dead.

**Forgetting**

Toshiko sat, huddled up, shaking, it the darkness. It seemed to go on forever. No light anywhere. Nothing.

"Tosh? Toshiko?" She heard a voice coming from somewhere. A male voice, with a London accent. It couldn't be!

"Owen?" She breathed, "Owen, is that you?" I can't see you, how can you see me?"

"You've forgotten Tosh. I've been here once before. Take my hand, come on Sweetheart."

She felt him reach a hand out to her, she grabbed it and watched as light began to flood her world too.

"Thank-you Owen."

"No problem Tosh, but, you told me you were alright. I knew you were lying, but what happened?"

"Gray." Tosh told him softly.

"What about Gray?"

"He shot me, in the back. I bled to death in Jack's arms." Tosh felt slightly uneasy talking about her own death.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Owen. It was my fault that you died. I couldn't save you." Tosh began to sob.

"Hey, don't cry. I was already dead."

"You were shouting."

"I know. It's just, I didn't- picture- my death like that. I'm sorry I upset you. Owen told her, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's fine, honestly. Owen?"

"What?"

"Did you ever believe in life after death? Heaven and Hell, that sort of thing."

"I suppose I wanted to, but not properly no, you?"

"I was convinced there would be a logical scientific explanation, now I guess there isn't."

"Isn't this science?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think they'll ever forget us?" Owen asked thoughtfully.

"I don't jack would allow himself to. And let's face it, no-one's forgotten Suzie yet, and our deaths were a lot more impressive…"


	2. Damn Raw Love

This is Forgetting, revised. Compare the two and tell me what you think. This one is slightly different than the other one. Please R&R!

* * *

It was dark, and cold. Toshiko hugged her knees to her chest. Was this really all there was?

"Tosh, Toshiko?" She could hear a voice, a male voice with a London accent.

Could it be…?

"Owen?" she breathed.

"It's me babe, I'm here."

"I can't see you, how can you see me?"

"You're forgetting, I've been here once before. Take my hand, come on."

He held it out to her and Tosh grabbed it. Slowly, her world became light as well.

"Thank-you Owen." She said gratefully, smiling weakly at him.

"What happened Tosh?" Owen cut straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her heart sinking. Now he knew she had lied to him.

"You know what I mean. You told me you were fine. This-" He gestured around them with his free arm, "-Is not what I would call fine."

"I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"Was it John?"

"It was Gray. He shot me. By the time Jack found me it was too late." Tosh felt slightly uneasy talking about her own death, but she disguised it.

"I'm-" Owen began, but Tosh held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't say it. It wasn't your fault. I- I killed you."

"Don't ever _ever _say that again Toshiko Sato!"

"It's true Owen, and you know it." She looked at her feet, hiding the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"That doesn't mean it has to be repeated. I forgive you, that's all that matters. You had your own problems to contend with."

"Oh, a gunshot wound! That shouldn't prevent me from saving the only person I ever truly-" Tosh stopped there, afraid that Owen would leave her alone if she let the last word slip.

"Ever truly loved?" Owen asked quietly.

Slowly, knowing that he knew anyway, she nodded.

"I love you too."

Tosh looked at him in astonishment, "Are you just saying that?"

Owen shook his head, "It took this to make me realise. I guess I always had feelings for you, but, well-"

"Well what?"

"When I first met you, the pain of losing Katie, it was still pretty damn raw. Love was the last thing I wanted to think about. Now I realise I should have told you before. I really do you Tosh." He kissed her softly, more gently than she ever thought Owen was capable of.

She kissed him back, their tongues entwined. Slowly, Owen's hands slid up the back of her top, Toshiko peeled of his T-shirt, her love for him pounding in her veins…


End file.
